wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Malice
Malice belongs to Malice the NightWing. Do not use without permission! She is NOT Malice the NightWing's dragonsona. ''This page contains spoilers for Malice's Story! Malice is the main protagonist of Malice's Story. She is an animus princess of the NightWings, and was leading a rebellion against Glory until she and the rebels were transported to the Lost Continent and met Lookfar the GemWing. Her best friends are Tanzanite, Lookfar, and Ragebitter. Appearance Malice is very lithe, slender, and graceful for a NightWing. Her wings are also larger than the average NightWing. She has unusually bright and vivid purple/indigo underscales. She has a line of RainWing-like periwinkle spots running down her neck, back, and tail. Her eyes are purple-blue. She has an elegant, tapered face. She has long, jagged scars behind each ear, although they're hard to see. Her tail curls slightly at the end. She loves jewelry, especially silver and sapphire jewelry. She usually wears four silver hoop earrings on each ear, three silver sapphire-encrusted horn bands, a silver sapphire-encrusted bracelet, and three silver sapphire-encrusted tail bands. Other than her slender form, large wings, vivid underscales, periwinkle spots, and slight tail curl, Malice looks completely NightWing. She is very pretty. The picture in the infobox depicts her after she was healed by the Lake of Healing and her ruff grew back. Her ruff membranes are pitch black with star scales on it. Personality Malice is very coldly logical. She is slightly arrogant, and sometimes lets her anger get in control of her, especially if someone hurts one of her loved ones. She used to be very prejudiced towards other tribes, because it was what she was taught as a NightWing princess her whole life. She grew up especially hating RainWings, because of her father, which led to her having a lot of self-worth problems because of her father. She is very guarded about her emotions and secrets, and only ever confided in Ragebitter, who she grew to love. When she was stranded on the Lost Continent, she began to see that NightWings weren't superior to the other tribes like she thought. History Shortly after Battlewinner had Greatness with a NightWing named Duelfighter, Duelfighter died in the war. An animus RainWing named Papaya, who had been captured by the NightWings as one of the "expiriments", broke out of the prison in disguise as a NightWing after developing Stockholm syndrome for Queen Battlewinner. He pretended to be one of the NightWing generals, using many spells to get him there. After a long time, he became one of Battlewinner's most trusted advisors, and they fell in love. Shortly after Malice was born to both of them, though, both Papaya and Battlewinner saw that she was obviously half RainWing. Malice had been born with a RainWing ruff with NightWing star scales on it. Papaya, knowing that he would soon be caught, ran away. Battlewinner, of course, found out everything. Furious at Papaya's deceit and ashamed at having a RainWing hybrid for a daughter, she ripped out Malice's ruff with her own claws, leaving only the jagged scars she now has behind each ear. Malice grew up in the shadows, not noticed very much by anyone, although she had dreams of becoming queen of the NightWings and making Battlewinner pay for her cruelty. After Battlewinner had the incident with the IceWing and had to stay in the lava, Malice started to secretly gather supporters to her, preparing to take the throne. She always kept her RainWing side a deep secret, always claiming to be full NightWing. After the NightWing Exodus, however, Malice soon had a new goal: Steal the throne from Glory. She hated that the NightWings were ruled by a RainWing, and soon started a secret resistance movement. She also met Ragebitter the NightWing, who became a good friend of hers. Unfortunately, Malice and her allies were teleported to the Lost Continent by an ancient GemWing portal, where they met Lookfar the GemWing and had a constant fight for survival against the savage and deadly creatures on the Lost Continent. The whole time, Ragebitter and Malice fell deeper in love. Malice and the NightWings started to realize that NightWings weren't as superior as they thought they were, and Malice even became good friends with her old enemy Tanzanite. Malice soon learned from Lookfar that GemWings were the ancient immortal ancestors of all the dragon tribes, and she was the last of them after a huge massacre. She also learned that Clearsight had actually reached the Lost Continent, and that she had found the ancient GemWing animus stone, a stone that pretty much worked like Darkstalker's animus scroll. Knowing that Darkstalker would someday break out of the mountain, Clearsight finally was overcome by grief and compassion for Darkstalker and did two things with the animus stone: Make herself immortal, and enchant a crystal to show her whatever she wanted to see so that she could see what Darkstalker was doing. Realizing that Clearsight, who had flown to the Lost Continent, would probably know how to get back, Malice decided that she and her friends would search for Clearsight. They embarked on a dangerous journey across the Lost Continent, and finally found Clearsight. In the mountain where Clearsight had been living, Clearsight welcomed them. She, of course, had used her necklace to watch Pyrrhia for years, and knew Malice's backstory. Pretty soon, Malice's hybrid secret was spilled to Ragebitter when he asked the necklace to show him her history. Malice confided in Ragebitter that night, which ended in Ragebitter proposing to Malice. She accepted, and the next day Clearsight hosted the spontaneous wedding. Clearsight agreed to try to lead them back to Pyrrhia, and they went back to Lookfar, offering to take her with them. Lookfar had nothing left for her in the Lost Continent, so she agreed. They all made the long journey across the oceans, stopping at various islands, and finally arrived back at Pyrrhia by the time Talons of Power was going on. Clearsight reunited with Darkstalker, and after a long time, convinced him to give up his quest for power. They settled down together in the Lost City of Night, and lived happily ever after. Ragebitter and Malice went back to the Rainforest, where Glory was still queen. Malice convinced the NightWings that Glory was a good queen, and actually became friends with Glory. She and Ragebitter had three children and lived to see their great-grandchildren before dying of old age. Luster's Questionnaire Answers So, Luster made this character development questionnaire, and I thought "why not" and so here's Malice's answers! '''1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname?' Malice, NOPENOPENOPE BEEN THERE NOT GOING BACK 2. When were they born? during the reign of Queen Battlewinner, about the same age as Greatness, just a year younger 3. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? ohhh um ok some spoilers: Queen Battlewinner for her mother, she says her dad is Duelfighter but it's a lie, his name was Papaya. She never knew Papaya but she heard of him from her mother, who she barely knew and only remembered her cruelty. 4. Do they have any brothers or sisters? Greatness is her older half-sister, who really was the daughter of Duelfighter. 5. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? NightWing, she grew up with the like mindset, although she especially hates RainWings. Because of this she beats herself up a lot, because her father was a RainWing. 6. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? She keeps her emotions to herself, usually wears a hardened look that doesn't let much emotion in. 7. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? Very lithe, slender, and graceful for a NightWing, which she gets from her RainWing side. Her purple and indigo underscales are unusually vibrant. She also has a line of periwinkle RainWing spots running down her neck, back, and tail, which she calls "birthmarks". She has long, jagged scars behind both ears from when she was a young dragonet and Battlewinner ripped off her RainWing frill in an attempt to hide her RainWing side. Her tail also curls slightly at the tip. 8. What is their opinion on other tribes? She used to believe that NightWings are superior to other dragons, but while on the Lost Continent her opinion began to change. 9. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? Sometimes, but not very often. She likes a good fighter, often picking her friends carefully due to their personalities. She hates Queen Glory and used to hate Tanzanite before she was trapped with her and got to know her more. 10. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? When she was trapped on the Lost Continent, she began to realize that no tribes were superior to other dragons. She even began to like Tanzanite. 11. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? She'll probably stay up late doing research and she'll hide it if she's tired 12. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? She's a princess and often uses that to gain leverage in an argument or if she's in trouble. 13. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? Make battle plans. She does like talking to Ragebitter and spending time with him, though, since he helps her destress and calm down... 14. What traits and ideas do they value? She likes someone who's good at fighting or planning, and appreciates someone who's good at logic. 15. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? No idea, but she hates the word "hybrid". 16. What do they wear in public? anything? She wears lots of silver and sapphire jewelry: four silver hoop earrings on each ear, three sapphire-encrusted silver horn bands, a sapphire-encrusted silver bracelet, and three sapphire-encrusted silver tail bands. 17. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? She has four silver hoop earrings on each ear because she loves silver jewelry. When she was a very young dragonet, she used to have a RainWing frill with "starry wing scales" on the membranes, but her mother ripped them off, leaving the scars on her neck, because she didn't want anyone to know that Malice was half RainWing. 18. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? she is an introvert and likes being by herself, but she also loves debating and getting ready for battle. She gets stressed out a lot, but she is very emotionally guarded and almost never lets it show. The only dragon she ever confides in is Ragebitter. 19. Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? Queen Glory because Malice hates having a RainWing for a queen, and Tanzanite because she's a spy for Glory and they fight a lot. 20. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? Malice hates admitting that anyone inspires her, but she loves Ragebitter and often looks to him for advice. She is a strong leader and wants to be queen of the NightWings. Blahasikdhaukwd.png HappyHolidaysWiki!.png Malice of the NightWings.png Princess Malice the NightWing.jpg Malice.Mouse.png MaliceByMoonfreeze.jpg HappyMalice.jpeg YetAnotherHeadshot! (1).png Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Malice the NightWing)